Amino acid sequence studies of antibodies (including myeloma proteins) are being carried out to define in more detail areas that are responsible for particular activities. Such studies are also being utilized to interpret the relationships among the humoral immune responses of various animal species. Additional studies are directed toward the assignment of the capacity for biological property mediation to specific regions of the immunoglobulin molecule.